Darkness Reigns
by SoLeo
Summary: Xelloss gives Zelgadiss a cure, but is it what Zelgadiss wants?
1. Meeting a Darker Soul

Darkness Reigns by Soleo Lion

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, as much as I would like to. This story was created by me for entertainment purposes only. Especially my friends amusement. Course language, and it's very dark. Oh, btw, this takes place sometime in Next, before everyone finds out that Xelloss is a mazoku. Enjoy!

'Zelgadiss' thoughts' 

Prologue: Meeting a Darker Soul

The harsh wind blew at his cloak and chilled his bones, but he refused to acknowledge its presence. He stood looking over a large canyon. There was no bridge, but he didn't really need one to cross. He was here for a different reason.

'This could be it. No more searching. No more let downs. I could be free of this world and everybody in it.' He took a step closer to the edge.

'What if it doesn't work? I'll feel like a complete fool, and then I'll go back to the group and act like nothing has happened. I'll continue to look for my cure, and continue to come up empty handed.' He sank to his knees and started to cry into his hands. "I am such a monster, I'll never look human again!" He wailed in despair.

"If all you wanted was to look human, I could help you with that."

The unexpected voice startled the young man. He stood quickly wiping his face and glared at the smiling intruder.

"What do you want Xelloss?" His voice was harsh, trying to drive the other person away. It was completely wasted on Xelloss.

"I want to give you what you want, Zelgadiss. You want to look human again. I can help you." He reached a gloved hand out to touch Zelgadiss' face. Zel slapped the hand away and pulled his hood up.

"Don't touch me, and what do you mean? You mean you've been keeping a cure from me?"

"No Zel, it's just an alternative to your current predicament. It's not reversible either. You can take it, or stay the way you are."

Zelgadiss was at ends with himself. He didn't really trust Xelloss. The trickster priest had done nothing but keep Zel away from possible cures. So, he never straight out lied, but he never really told the complete truth either. Could he trust him on this? He was tired of people running from him. He wanted to go into a town without being called a monster. He craved to be with people.

"If you want, I could give you some more time to think about it." Xelloss' cheerful voice interrupted Zel's thoughts.

In that moment Zelgadiss made up his mind. This could be his only chance, he didn't want to wait anymore.

"No, Xelloss, I've decided. What do I have to do?"

If Xelloss wasn't already smiling, he would have.

"Just stand there, and close your eyes." Zelgadiss did as told.

Xelloss opened his eyes and looked at his prize. He had already cleared through Zellas what he was about to do. She was waiting for him to initiate contact so the procedure could begin. Xelloss took off his gloves and moved closer to Zel, almost touching chest to chest. He put his hands on either side of Zel's face and brought his head down for a kiss.

Zelgadiss was startled when he felt Xelloss' hands up on his face, but didn't let it show. He was extremely shocked when he felt Xelloss' kiss. He gasped in surprise, which let Xelloss tongue invade his mouth. Zel would have struggled out of the kiss, but for two reasons. 1) He thought it was part of the cure. 2) He was enjoying it. He wasn't kissed that often, and not by such a good kisser as Xelloss. Then he felt it, the power coming from the kiss. It flowed into him, all of him. From top to bottom he was filled with an unknown, yet somehow familiar, energy.

Xelloss broke the kiss, leaving them both panting. After a moment, Zel felt 'the pain'. Every part of him hurt as he started to change. It was excruciating, but so pleasurable. As he started to like the pain more, it started to grow less. When it finally stopped, he opened his eyes. He was on the ground. Xelloss was kneeling over him, his face a mask. Zel stood without help and looked at himself.

His hands were no longer blue or covered with stone. He touched his face. It was as smooth as the day he was born, and his hair! His hair was so silky. He was so happy. Xelloss had done what he'd said he would. Now he didn't have to worry about being an outcast. He could go anywhere and be accepted. Zelgadiss smiled. It made his face light up. Zel looked at Xelloss and smiled more. He then noticed Xelloss' smile was different, more like a sneer. Xelloss opened his mazoku eyes and looked at Zel.

Zelgadiss stopped smiling.

"Now you are mine, Zelgadiss. Mine for however long I want to keep you."

Zel felt a chill run up his spine and couldn't help but shiver. 'What have I agreed to? What's going to happen to me? I should have known better than to trust Xelloss, but I didn't know I was selling my soul to a mazoku.' 

Xelloss leaned in, almost nose to nose.

"What a beautiful creature you are, my Zelgadiss," he whispered as he kissed Zel. This was not like the previous kiss. This was a kiss to show Zel who was boss. Xelloss bit Zel's lip and Zel moaned, surprising himself. It hurt, but it felt so good. Zel could feel himself start to become aroused. He was disgusted, but his body wanted more. Xelloss broke contact and left Zel breathing hard, and aching.

"There are so many wonderful things I want to show you, and we have plenty of time to see them all." Xelloss paused to poke Zel in the nose with his finger. "You'll have to return to your chimera form when we are around the others. I don't want them knowing the truth yet." He paused here, waiting for Zel to comply. "Come on, hurry up. The others are waiting for us." He turned to go, but Zel's hand on his arm stopped him.

"I.. . Why . . . I can't . . . What happened exactly? . . . "

"Hush, Zel. I'll give you an explanation later." Xelloss touched the top of Zel's head and mumbled a few words. Zel could feel the power, but he didn't know what was going on. "There, now we can go." Xelloss left Zelgadiss standing there, knowing that he would catch up soon. He had much to explain about their new relationship.

End prologue 


	2. Darkness Taking Control

Darkness Reigns by Soleo Lion

Disclaimer in Prologue.

Chapter One: Darkness Taking Control

Xelloss was sitting at the campfire with the others when Zelgadiss stumbled into the clearing. The others looked up at him, but didn't notice anything different about his appearance. Zel touched his face and felt the hated pebbles and metallic hair. He could've wept.

'Had it just been a dream? No, it couldn't have been. I feel different, and I can feel what the others are feeling.'

Lina was angry, and kept giving Gourry dirty looks. Amelia was depressed, and sat looking into the fire. Gourry was content, siting polishing one of his many replaceable blades for the Hikari no Ken. Zel loved it. It tasted so good, like the best wine he had ever tasted. He wanted more. He went and sat between Amelia and Lina at the fire.

"Where have you been Zelgadiss-san? We were worried about you." Amelia spoke up as he sat.

Zel wanted to tell them that he had been out trying to kill himself, just to see their reaction, but decided against that. He still had much to discuss with Xelloss before he let the others know everything.

"I just needed to be alone for a while." He responded instead. This made Amelia even more depressed. Zel liked the taste even more.

'It's bittersweet . . . . . and I think a hint of almond.' He turned to Lina, eager to find out how much he could push the little sorceress.

"Why are you so angry, Lina? Did Gourry call you flat-chested again?" Lina's anger spiked. She instinctively punched Zelgadiss in the face. That made her hand hurt.

'It's so sweet, like honey.'

"No, that's not it at all . . . " she said as she rubbed her hand. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." So saying, she did just that with Amelia following close behind.

Gourry was supposed to be on first watch, but Zel said he wasn't tired and would cover for him. So Gourry also headed off to bed. Now Zelgadiss and Xelloss were the only ones up.

Xelloss had watched the little events from this evening and was very pleased. Zelgadiss wasn't hiding himself. He was building up negative energy, storing it for later use. Xelloss could see little changes in Zelgadiss already. Zel was sitting in a different way, his expression wasn't nearly as sour as it used to be, and his eyes . . . that was the best part . . . his eyes had gone a darker shade of blue. Xelloss continued to study Zelgadiss, letting the silence surround them.

Zel couldn't stand it anymore. 'What's taking him so long? Why doesn't he start talking? The others won't hear. They're long asleep now.' Xelloss continued to sit there . . . staring at him. It was unnerving, especially because his eyes weren't open. Zel hated it when Xelloss did that.

"What have you done to me?" hissed Zelgadiss.

"Quite Zel-chan, you wouldn't want to wake the others, would you?" was the reply. "Let's go somewhere more private."

One second they were sitting across from each other at the low fire, the next they were nowhere. That's the only way Zel could describe it. They were sitting next to each other on nothing. Only blackness surrounded them.

"That's better. Now I can explain without being disturbed."

Zelgadiss was suddenly nervous. He wanted to be alone to talk with Xelloss, but not somewhere Xelloss had all the control. He felt trapped, and there didn't seem to be any door out.

End Chapter One 


	3. in Darkness

Darkness Reigns by Soleo Lion

Disclaimer in Prologue.  
This has been rewritten because I couldn't find my original version of it. It's been a long time since I even thought of writing more of this, but once I got started I couldn't stop. This is way different then where I had been planning to go. Hopefully I'll be able to finish more soon.

(internal thoughts)

Chapter Two: in Darkness

As Zelgadiss floated in the darkness his panic started to rise. 'What have I gotten myself into? This cannot be happening.' He went to draw on this magic to cast a Ra Tilt but he found no energy there to draw upon. Where there had always been a fountain of white pure energy there was now nothing. More then nothing, there was now a dark well giving off a similar feeling as the space he currently found himself floating in. He looked at Xelloss shocked.

"What did you do to me?"

"Ah, my poor little chimera. Oh, but maybe I shouldn't be calling you that anymore." Xelloss' smile seemed to grow a little more sinister. "After all, you aren't Human, demon, and golem any more." He moved closer to Zelgadiss and grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes as they opened. "You are now 100 Mazoku. Just like me."

The Color drained away from Zelgadiss' face as he processed this information. The fact that he had inadvertently given up his humanity in order for him to look human again was not lost on him and he momentarily lost himself to hysterical laughter. Xelloss never lost his smirk.

"I'm glad you can appreciate the humor in your predicament Zelgadiss, because from now on you are my subordinate. I am to train you in the ways of Mazoku until Zellas-sama deems you are capable of taking your place in the Mazoku hierarchy. I have told her of your exploits and she ordered me to obtain your for our ranks. She has great plans for you Zelgadiss, of which I will take great pleasure in showing you. Until you calm down though I will leave you to think about what you will do now. When I return you will begin your training."

As Zelgadiss watched Xelloss seemed to fade out, his smile the last thing to go. He waited in the darkness, unable to do anything. He tried to move and maybe find a wall or something to ground himself, but the only thing he could make out was himself against the darkness. There really was no way out. Since he could not do anything to affect his surroundings he decided to do a mental check up to see what had happened to him.

First he wiggled his fingers and toes. 'Yep, those are still attached.' He seemed to be breathing but it felt more instinctive then necessary. He tried holding his breath and counted for minutes, much longer then he knew he should be able to. 'That's new. Ok, breathing is optional.' Last he reached up and felt his face. It was now as smooth as the day he was born. He almost felt like crying. This at least was real and try as Zelgadiss might he could not say that Xelloss had not kept his promise. 'This isn't what I had planned on. I'm more of a monster now then I have ever been.' He really did begin to cry then. He felt a great sorrow for what he had lost and was pretty sure he would never be able to regain again.

"You know, you don't have to cry about it. Once you let go and embrace what you have become you'll me much happier."

Xelloss' voice startled him and he hurriedly wiped his eyes.

"Xelloss, I want to go back. I don't want this and I'm sure you knew that before you did this to me. Please let me go."

"Well. I can't say I'm shocked Zelgadiss, but there is no going back. Now, we can do this the easy way, with you not complaining and dutifully following my commands; or we can do this that hard way, where I have to break you. Now I really do prefer way number two but I also like to have a willing pet, especially because you are such an exquisite creature." He came over and slid his hand across Zelgadiss' cheek. "It's a shame that you like this form really. I preferred you're blue skin and metallic hair. Maybe when we're done you'll decide to keep your guise off all the time."

Zelgadiss shuddered at the contact after the cold darkness. He partially expected Xelloss' hand to be cold but it was warm to the touch which made Zelgadiss notice that Xelloss was not wearing his customary gloves. "What do you mean Xelloss?"

"Well, before we begin tell me if you're going to be a good boy while I train you. I would have no problem with forcing you should the need arise." Xelloss looked at him waiting for an answer.

Zelgadiss looked into Xelloss' eyes and knew the Mazoku spoke truly. If he dared try and fight back he could and would cause Zelgadiss great pain. The thought of being tortured into submission was not one that Zelgadiss cared to pursue at this time.

"I'll be a good boy." he said in defeat.

"There's a good boy." Xelloss said and smiled. "Now, to answer your question. All Mazoku have an astral body which is their true form, a physical manifestation of that body, and then a guise they wear on the physical plane. The stronger the Mazoku the more human that guise looks. You and I are the most powerful Mazoku under Zellas-sama therefore we are the most human looking. Weaklings appear as monstrous and are easy to kill."

"So I look human because I'm powerful, why didn't Lina-tachi see me this way?" and the thought of his friends waiting for him at the campsite he tried to think of how much time could have passed between when he left and now. Without a reference it was impossible though, so he hoped he hadn't been gone long and they were not worried about why he disappeared.

"I didn't want them to know yet and so I didn't let them see your new guise. In fact I don't think they should know yet, so we aren't going to tell them."

Zelgadiss wasn't shocked. Everything with Xelloss was a secret. Lina-tachi didn't know he was a Mazoku and now that Zelgadiss was one also he didn't want to tell them.

"One other thing I need to teach you today is how to contact me or Zellas-sama. This is really something all Mazoku know instinctively when they are created in the astral realm. We don't have many humans turned, or chimeras even. You should feel grateful I'm taking the time out of my busy schedule to teach you something so basic."

Zelgadiss grew very annoyed at that comment. It wasn't entirely his fault that he was even here. If Xelloss wanted to be snobbish about things he would just have to be difficult in learning it.

"Well, if you're too busy you could just let me go. I don't mind not knowing, I could happily leave and never see you again."

Xelloss chuckled "Now really Zelgadiss, you must know I'm just baiting you. You aren't the kind of catch any fisherman would catch then release. You are an easy target to feed upon and your emotions flare so beautifully. Now pay attention. As you already know how to draw upon your inner magic this should be easy for you. Now imagine all your power is contained in a sphere."

Habit caused Zelgadiss to close his eyes as he was trained to as a young boy first learning shamanistic spells. He imagined what Xelloss spoke in his mind waited for the next step.

"Your sphere should have 2 black threads attached to it. One of the threads will be tinted yellow, while the other purple. You'll first want to knock on the thread, to make sure the party you want to reach is available. If you receive an affirmative response direct your thoughts along the thread. Now try to reach me along the purple thread."

Zelgadiss could see both threads that Xelloss had been talking about. Other threads were also visible but unlike the black threads tinted with color these were vibrant shades of red, yellow and violet. Once this lesson was over he decided he would try to find out where these other threads led to but for now he continued with his lesson. He concentrated on the purple shade and plucked it like a string causing a vibration to pulse down the thread. An answering pulse came back to him.

He pushed his thoughts into the thread. (Xellos, is that you?)

(Yes, good. Until I am satisfied you've learned this well I want you to only communicate with me in this way. Discretion is advised when around Lina-tachi. If you disobey me I will punish you. Do you understand?)

Zelgadiss felt like he was being trained like a dog, but didn't see that he had much of a choice. (Yes, Xelloss, I understand.)

Xelloss smile never wavered. (Good. Also I would have you remember your manners. When referring to your master you must refer to her as Zellas-sama and until you have finished your training you will refer to me as –sama as well.)

(Must I around Lina? If we're trying to keep this a secret that certainly would be out of character for me to all of a sudden start to refer to you with an honorific.)

(You are right about that, I will concede this point to you for now.)

(Thank you Xelloss. Is that all for this lesson?) A sharp pain entered Zelgadiss' head behind his eyes, like an ice pick being rammed into this head. If he could have fallen to the ground he would have.

(Already you forget. Naughty thing, say it again.)

Zel quickly figured out his simple mistake. (Thank you Xellos-sama. Please stop.) and then the pain went away.

(Now don't forget. Part of your beauty is that spirit of yours, I'd hate for you to lose it. Now I'll take you back to Lina-tachi. Rest, we will continue our lessons later.)

The both vanished from the dark space and reappeared around the still burning campfire. Zel stumbled over to his tent and collapsed into his bed roll, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

End Chapter Two 


	4. Brighter then Black

Darkness Reigns by Soleo Lion

I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews.  
And RNK - no thanks. I like this version better too. So this chapter is dedicated to you. Enjoy.

Disclaimer in Prologue.

'Zelgadiss' thoughts'  
(internal thoughts)

Chapter Three: Brighter then Black

The little band of adventurers awoke the next morning to their normal routine. Xelloss greeted everyone as they started coming out of their tents and sat around the campfire starting their meager breakfast. The only unusual thing was that Zelgadiss, normally the first to wake, was still sleep as camp was about to be broken.

"Lina-san, I'm worried about Zelgadiss-san. This isn't like him. Maybe he's ill. Do you think we should wait for him?" Deep concern for her friend's well being was written all over Amelia. After traveling with Zelgadiss she had already memorized his normal habits.

"There's nothing to worry about Amelia-san. If you'd like to break camp I will stay with Zelgadiss and make sure he catches up to you later today." The others were instantly on guard as nothing Xelloss did was for free.

"And you're going to do this out of the goodness of your heart?" Lina looked skeptical.

"Of course Lina-san." Xelloss looked mock shocked at them all. "You wound me with your untrusting attitude. I promise Zelgadiss and I will catch up to you by lunch time or the next meal is my treat."

This convinced the sorceress and she hurried everyone along. "You better arrive on time Xelloss or I'm going to make you pay for it." She said as they left the campsite.

Xelloss waved until they had left the clearing. He then went over and crawled into the little space that was Zelgadiss' tent to wake him up.

Zelgadiss was in a comfortable warm half-asleep state. He could hear the others going about their morning routine and then heard their footsteps as they left. He just couldn't bring himself to get up yet, which was very unlike him. He was about to fall asleep again when he felt a presence right next to him.

"Morning sleepy head. Time to get up." Xelloss whispered into his ear causing him to shudder at the slight contact.

His eyes sprang open and he moved as far away from Xelloss as the cramped tent would allow.

(What's the matter Zel-chan? Did I startle you?) The coquettish way in which Xelloss said this phrase startled Zelgadiss the most.

"Get away from me fruitcake." As Zelgadiss tried to push Xelloss away he felt that pain behind his eyes again and he grabbed his head instead.

(I thought we went over this lesson already.) As he 'spoke' the pain subsided a little. Xelloss left hand reached out the short distance and caressed Zel's cheek. At the contact of flesh on flesh Zel could feel a great desire rise up in him. He didn't know why. He had never felt attracted to the trickster before, but then he remembered the kiss they had shared when all of this had started. He wanted to feel that again. He wetted his own lips at the memory.

(What would you rather feel Zelgadiss. The pain?) At this the pain that had been reduced to a dull throbbing spiked for a second and Zel almost whimpered. (Or would you rather feel pleasure?)

The pain went away all together and suddenly Zelgadiss felt a great need. He wanted Xelloss to touch him, everywhere. To become one with him in ways he had never thought of before because his freakish body had never allowed it. He moaned before he could stop himself.

(You see Zelgadiss, as a high ranking Mazoku I have control over you in ways you couldn't even imagine.) Xelloss still was cupping Zel's cheek but started to run his thumb over Zel's lips, nose, eyebrow - as if he was memorizing the features with his touch.

Zelgadiss couldn't concentrate on the words Xelloss was saying, but he felt it in his bones and his caresses boiled his blood. The controlled power underneath the simple exterior of the priest garb called to the raw power Zelgadiss didn't know he had. In Zel's mind everything was happening so fast but also in slow motion.

Zel stopped the movement of Xelloss' hand with his own. He locked his gaze with the smiling eyes of the other man. Zel's left hand pulled Xelloss' head down to his and he locked their lips together. It was the first kiss Zelgadiss had initiated since he was five with the shepard's daughter and hadn't known better. He felt awkward but he didn't want to stop.

Xelloss allowed Zelgadiss to be in control of this kiss. He could feel the waves of desire rolling off the younger man. He was amazed at the amount in fact. He had only pushed the little former-chimera a little. Now all those years of pent up frustration were all directed at him. Perfect.

When Zelgadiss' tongue demanded entrance to Xelloss' mouth, who was he to refuse. Zel began to lean back and pull Xelloss on top of him while they kissed. Zelgadiss broke this kiss as their crotchs rubbed against each other. He hend on to Xelloss' frame and tried to increase the friction between them by grinding up into him.

Xelloss looked down on Zelgadiss panting in need. There would have been nothing better then taking the advantage presented to him right then and having his way with the younger man. Unfortunatly Lina would be waiting for them. He wanted to take his time for conquering Zel, and savor the anguish before satisfying the hunger he had started.

As Xelloss pulled away from Zelgadiss a confused looked passed over Zel's features. He was about to ask what he did wrong and then remembered (Xelloss-sama, please.) He looked so pouty that Xelloss almost broke his promise to himself.

(It's ok my pet. We just don't have the time right now. I'll give you some release soon. Just be patient.)

Zelgadiss continuted his adorable pout, but Xelloss got up and exited the tent. (It's time to get up and moving Zelgadiss. We mustn't keep everyone waiting.)

Xelloss felt the delicious waves of conflicting emotions coming from Zel. First was the desire giving way to confushion. Followed by the revulsion and finally guilt. A veritable smorgesborg of emotions for Xelloss to feed upon.

Zelgadiss waited in the tent until his emotions had calmed down. 'That's just not like me. I don't know what Xelloss did to me but I can't let that happen again. I could have...' He went a little pale. He didn't want to contemplate what would have happened if Xelloss hadn't stopped them when he had. 'Ok, it did feel good, but this is Xelloss. I can't... I won't let myself give into him. To become a Mazoku like him. I have to keep my humanity.'

With this determited thought Zelgadiss left the safety of the tent packed up his gear and left the clearing wihtout looking at Xelloss once.

End Chapter Three 


End file.
